


Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 7 - Jessica Jones

by m0risuke



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0risuke/pseuds/m0risuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 7 - Prompt : Jessica Jones</p><p>A peaceful night of body guarding Matt turns into a fun drunken night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 7 - Jessica Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to post day six and seven so close together.
> 
> Last day of the Matt Murdock appreciation week! Just wanted to say thanks for all the views, likes, reblogs, follows, kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I'm honestly surprised I was able to go the whole week. It was a good week, and I'm hyped for Jessica Jones... even though I'll have to wait until Monday to watch it. ;w; Damn internet.

 

 

Jessica had never seen two men so giddily drunk in all her life. Admittedly she had taken the job of being Matt Murdocks bodyguard with Luke out of obligation. But this, this was paying for her services in spades.

The boys never should have said they could have drank her under the table. Those were losing odds. They had passed shitfaced hours ago, and were now in the messy drunk stages.

Matt and Foggy were dancing on a table screaming out the lyrics to Eye of the Tiger as it played on the jukebox. Matt's tie was half untied and somehow ended up perfectly situated on the side despite the fact his shirt was half unbuttoned. Matt was not Jessica's type, but it wasn't a half bad show. Besides, she had never seen a blind guy use his walking stick as an impromptu mic stand. Foggy had stripped to his boxers. And their poor secretary Karen was so gone she was cackling and throwing dollars and change at them, chanting "More More More."

Luke was at the bar pretending to stock things, because he couldn't look at this train wreck anymore. But Jessica took this as a good sign. They were at peace for a moment. No one was coming to kill them tonight if she could help it, no one was being framed and in jail. It was a night nice enough to have drunken fun escapades like this. And a night like this isn't half bad.

It was a night of first that just kept on coming apparently. Both the boys held up Matt's walking stick for a round of limbo, while Karen put on Kokomo to "set the mood". Nick was already muttering about this not ending well. Jessica couldn't help but like nights like this.

 

 


End file.
